Flour
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Por algún motivo, el día de hoy Link, parece un monstruo de harina que deja rastros de baba verde por donde camina. (No Yaoi)• [Leve mención Allena y de Link x Emilia]


**Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos seguramente habría más mujeres y todas mis parejas serían canon. Espero que se recupere pronto.

 **Nota:** No soy nueva en el fandom, solo cambié de nombre hasta hace unas horas era kona kana lee pero, quise cambiar. Esta viñeta tenía que escribirla para poderla sacar de mi mente y empezar los drabbles del mes de apreciación de Alma Karma.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mi, se ubica el algún momento del anime/manga, más específicos cuando están en la nueva Orden. Ligera mención de Allena (Allen x Lenalee), así como de Link x Emilia (no se por qué pero, me gustan juntos, también con Kanda. Espero escribir un One-shot suyo), cualquier error o falta de ortografía, decir para corregir —los reviews, son gratis—

* * *

 **F** lour

.

.

.

—¡Walker, abre la puerta!

Aquella orden de Link, le molesta. Entiende a la perfección las circunstancias por las que éste terminó siendo su niñera personal pero, gracias a ello él, no puede estar ni veinte miseros segundos a solas con Lenalee, sin que este venga a interrumpir y amenazarle de ir con el chisme a Komui —era suficientesuficiente con solo tener que cuidarse de Tincampy— (es una lástima que los dulces y postres que Link hace, sean soborno suficiente para calmar el enojo que su interferencia le causa)

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, con eminente lentitud se dirige ha abrirle la puerta.

—Conten...

Su frase se ve cortada ante la bizarra escena que sus iris de plata le muestran.

—¡Link!—exclama—¿Qué te paso?—cuestiona, sin comprender como el siempre estricto, puntual y por sobre todo pulcro Link. Ahora, se encuentra frente a él, bañado o cubierto por alguna extraña sustancia viscosa de color verde limón. La cuál se hace grumosa con aquel polvo blanco que se adhiere o mezcla con la cosa verde que lo cubre (parece ser harina).

Por extraño que parezca su sorpresa e incredulidad se sobreponen a la inminente ansia de reír hasta que su estómago ya no pueda más.

—Timothy, me dejó así.

Esa banal declaración, lo confunde. Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad bromista de Timothy (la cuál aflora cuando la general Nine o Emilia, no están para "cuidarlo"), todos —casi, todos— han padecido una de sus "inocentes" travesuras (ya perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que por pasarse de amable ha caído en sus trucos o ha terminado convirtiéndose en su cómplice) pero, por alguna razón —miedo— bakanda y él habían salido ilesos (hasta ahora)

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—cuestiona, sin dejarlo pasar. (conociendo a Link, terminará limpiando el desastre que es y que esta haciendo)

—No lo se, Walker. Yo, hice la misma rutina de siempre—declara, resignado.—Puedes dejarme pasar o darme algo con que limpiarme—agrega. Su tono de voz es una clara muestra de enojo reprimido.

 _«Link, primero debiste de ir a darte un baño, que haber venido a vigilarme»_

—Entra—responde, con la usual y falsa sonrisa que a todos engaña.

Con aquella afirmación Link, entra directamente al baño. En cambio Allen, suspira ante el rastro verde limón que ahora "adorna" su habitación —el cual, evita pisar— medio segundo pasa y ya escucha como el agua del grifo cae; indicándole que tiene que ir a buscar una toalla (aunque no se note, le fastidia tener que hacerlo)

—Link, ¿estas seguro de que no hiciste algo o hablaste con alguien fuera de tú usual rutina?—pregunta. Entra al baño para entregarle una toalla de pulcro color blanco.

 _«Quién eligió tener toallas de este color»_

El rostro de Link, medianamente se dibuja al usual de siempre pero, sigue pareciendo un monstruo de harina que deja rastros de baba verde por donde camina.

 _«Como fue que Timothy, creo esto sin que sus guardianes le confiscaran el objeto de sus travesuras»_

—Lo único diferente que hice el día de hoy fue el conversar brevemente con la señorita Emilia, antes de venir a vigilante—le entrega, la toalla. Link, la pasa por su rostro tiñéndola inmediatamente de verde más su respuesta capta con sumo interés la atención de Allen.

—Ahh...—suelta, con una sonrisa similar a las que Lavi le daba cuándo él espectaba algo referente a Lenalee (Lavi y Cross —su maestro— son una mala influencia para él)

—Ya veo, ¿y qué le hiciste a la señorita Emilia? Claro, si es que se puede decir.

Ante aquella indirecta Link, se sorprende (es anormal el que Walker, se comporte así)

—No le hice nada, solo hablamos de trivialidades—se escusa, al tiempo que corre a Allen del baño y le cierra la puerta con seguro.

Ante esto Allen, se sienta de tal manera que su espalda repose en la puerta del bsño. Pensando que aquél sorprendente sonrojo que diviso por breves segundos en las mejillas de Link, se transformará en la distracción o vía de ascenso que lo dejará estar a solas con Lenalee.

 _«Nunca imágene que a Link, le gusta la señorita Emilia»_

—¡Link!—llama.

—¿Qué quieres, Walker?

—Solo quiero decirte que tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te llame monstruo de harina. Dudo que esta sea la única vez que te vea así—sentencia, riendo sonoramente. Pues de esa peculiar forma Timothy, manifiesta los celos que le causa cuándo alguien piensa en acercarse y arrebatarle a Emilia.


End file.
